We Are Golden: Prologue
by tytaurus
Summary: Darkness is becoming stronger, and Sora won't be able to save the worlds alone. The Prologue to a fanfiction epic! This is only the beginning and five arcs are going to follow before the finale.
1. Prologue

**This is going to be an attempt at a fanfiction epic... in a way. This story is only the prologue, the other parts are going to be other stories, so you'll have to stay tuned to my page to see the other parts to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, the Heartless, or anything else in this fanfic except for my set of OCs, you'll know who they are in time.**

* * *

><p>We are Golden<p>

Prologue...

There are many universes, and in those universes are many worlds, perhaps even infinite worlds, yet all worlds are connected through the hearts of those that live in every world.

There is one world, far off in one universe, that consists of an isolated castle standing on a small platform with a glittering fountain and forest green bushes lining a cobblestone circle. The castle itself was very tall and narrow, looking more like a conglomeration of several silver towers. This castle had only one resident, a young man, very short, though he possessed powerful magic abilities. It was on one particular evening at this castle in which all things began...

Laying at the large front doors was a letter with an insignia of which draws much attention. When the castle master went to sit out in the garden, he swiped up the letter with gusto once recognizing the King's Seal stamped on the envelope. His eyes widened as he read, and they flew across the lines so quick you'd wonder if he'd read any words at all.

"Oh no..." he muttered, "say it isn't so."

With the light of the stars, the young master could see shadowy forms start to manifest along the cobblestones and the master's face showed a grimace of horror.

"Oh dear, oh dear! All this, and now the Heartless appear?"

With no weapon to defend himself, magic was his only option, unfortunately for the enemies he was a powerful mage. Fire spells flicked off of his gloved fingertips, Blizzard spells encased flying Heartless who then dropped to the ground, and Aero spells circled around the courtyard, carrying Heartless off into the sky. Without much effort, the first wave was vanquished; however, more started to arrive. The young master wasn't about to fight these foes all night, and chose to retreat into the castle, letting the blessing of light keep the Heartless away.

Inside the castle exists a chamber with a large glimmering crystal, filled with the powers of life, and worked much like an oracle of sorts. This is where the master ran, with his little legs carrying him as fast as they could. Upon arriving at the crystal, after a bit of huffing and puffing, he gazed into the light of the crystal.

"Crystal shining bright, show me these five who are of golden light."

Like a movie playing out, the crystal showed several instances with five different individuals of different worlds...

* * *

><p>The first was young, maybe 15 or so years old, found himself in a school he wasn't familiar with. He had short, shaggy blond hair. He wore a yellow and black jacket with grey jeans and skater sneakers. His lip was pierced.<p>

"Alright, you'll start tomorrow." the teacher said.

"What in the..." the boy muttered under his breath, in a heavy british accent. He couldn't fight it, and found himself outside of the school without asking questions of how he got there, where he was, or what was going on, but he didn't know. "Where in the bloody world am I?"

It wasn't like him to go to school at all, but something was telling him he would find out the answers as to how he got into this strange place inside. With all the distraction he didn't even notice the black uniform slung over his shoulder: pants, shoes, a white collared shirt, and a black jacket with a checkered collar. He mentally groaned at the lame attire, but decided against fussing, after all there was no one to fuss to. Now if only he knew where he was supposed to stay...

Words fuzzed over the crystal image... _Cody..._

* * *

><p>Next was an older girl, 17 years old, with curly brown hair tied in a side-ponytail. She was a stylish girl, with Gucci boots over black slacks and an expensive white blouse under her dark red designer coat. Unfortunately for her, the outfit was not helping in her current situation, as she stood surrounded by three soldiers in red armor, all holding her at the point of their weapons out in a forested area. One held her at sword point, another at spear point, and the third at the head of an axe.<p>

"Are you a spy! How did you get here!" One shouted.

"No, I'm not a spy, and I'd like to know that second part to... now if you could just point those rusty but sharp points in another direction-"

"No back talk!" she winced expecting to be probed with one of the very pointy weapons, though she wasn't harmed. "You're coming with us!"

"Well fuck me..." she spitefully muttered under her breath.

More words across the image... _Annie_...

* * *

><p>This one was very young, about 13, with dark brown hair styled to perfection. It was clear he put a lot of work into his appearance, much like the girl from before, though he seemed fairly effeminate. His jeans were tight, his sneakers had pink marker on them, and his shirt was very well fitted, though it came a little higher than his jeans showing a small amount of skin.<p>

A white-haired woman noticed his presences and, in shock, brandished an orange sword, "How did you get in here!" she declared, not sure if he was a threat or not.

Immediately he squeaked and held his arms out to brace himself, "Don't hurt me, I bruise easily! Oh and don't aim for the face if you do."

"Mom!" A boy walked out, "I think he's harmless."

"I can see that," she said, putting away her weapon, "so what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, last thing I remember was getting dressed and then suddenly my head started to spin and I woke up here. Oh god I sound like a lunatic, but I swear it's true!"

"I think he's telling the truth." the son said.

"Alright, why don't we sit down and talk about this. There must be some explanation. Maybe we should get your father too."

"I'm meeting your parent's already?" The effeminate boy joked, putting down his defense, "I didn't know you liked me this much."

The comment was rewarded with an attempt at containing a laugh from the mother and a blush from the son, "Oh no, I do NOT swing that way."

"We'll see about that, angel face. So let's hurry up and discuss things then, the faster we do that, the faster I find my way home, right? I can already tell I'm going to be dearly missing my wardrobe and hair care products."

The woman's son continued to blush and look angry, while she smirked and muttered, "My, he's quite the character."

The words again crossed the vision... _Gage_...

* * *

><p>Next is a raven-haired girl, with a hairband in her bob cut. She's maybe 16 and dressed with a flowery dress and brown boots, she looks very shy, especially in a massive castle she's never seen before. It looked very old and almost medieval, but the only strange thing was all the kids around her, looking at her with confusion, even some with looks of fear. Had she done something wrong?<p>

"Um... Excuse me..." she tried to ask but no one would answer.

"Young lady," this was a much older woman in a dark green robe addressing her, "come with me." There wasn't any particular malice in her words, though there was a hint of suspicion, which didn't help the fact that this girl had no idea how she got here.

"Can you tell me where I am?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know?" it was almost a shock, all the girl could do was nod her head.

"Last thing I remember was being late for school, and now I'm in this big castle."

"Even more the reason to speak with our headmaster. Clearly there's a lot of confusion going on."

"Apparently." it wasn't sarcasm, if anything it was complete agreement.

These words said... _Lexi..._

* * *

><p>The last one was a boy, with straight, blond hair that had faded blue streaks dyed into it. He was probably 17, but a bit short, reaching only five foot three, and wore a blue T-shirt, black shorts, and converse sneakers. The city he woke up in was crumbling, though people walked about as if it were completely common to have the city in ruins.<p>

"How did I get here... this isn't Seattle."

His curiosity led him walking down the streets, unsure of where exactly to go, but he was rather amazed at this place. There were poor people all over the streets, resting in corners, and alleys. Even children were among their ranks. It was a heartbreaking scene. In fact the entire city was depressing in its ruined state.

The boy tried holding off the tears and the sorrowful effects.

"Maybe I should find out where I am."

He walked into the nearest building, which seemed to be a bar of some sort. There was only one bartender, a young woman with long, dark hair, and the bar was empty, probably due to it being early in the day.

"Welcome to- Sorry, this is a bar, and you don't look like you're old enough to drink." she spoke, there wasn't malice in her voice, but there was something about it that made him respect her.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking for a drink, though I could use some water if you don't mind. I just needed to ask directions."

"I can do that for you," she said, filling a glass with ice cold water and handing it to him. "So where are you headed?"

"Well actually, I'd like to know where I am, where is this city? What's it called?"

Then the words... _Lucas..._

* * *

><p><strong>This ends the prologue to "We are Golden". It's a short intro but there will be more.<strong>

**There will be 5 arcs for each characters, to list them again... Not sure which I'm going to do first, feel free to tell me your favorites, this MAY or MAY NOT affect my decision on which arc to do first.**

**Cody**

**Annie**

**Gage**

**Lexi**

**Lucas**

**Each of them is in a different world, can you guess which world's they're in? Some are a bit easy, others might be harder. In the reviews, tell me which arc you think should be first, depending on how fast and how many responses I get, the next arc could pop up in a few days or a few weeks, but I'll put and update on this story letting you know when and which story it is.**

**As for the Story, I didn't give away very much, but there will be clues in each arc about what's going on. After all five, it will be more clearly identified.**


	2. Update

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, just my OCs...**

**UPDATE!**

**So I didn't get a lot of comments on who to do first, cause frankly I'm not quite sure who to do. So it has come to point where the story must start (because I don't want to wait much longer =p) so I will be randomly picking one of the five out of a hat, and whomever I pick I will write first.**

**Let's begin... writing the names now... nice and shuffled..**

**and...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**It's Lexi!**

**So Lexi will be first of my five golden to be written about. You can find her story on my author page sometime soon (probably Today [Sunday March 18th since it is now 1 AM] and it will most likely be published by tonight, if not tonight, just check my page tomorrow.)**

**Her story will be titled, "The Gold Seer"**

**Be sure to check it out =).**


End file.
